conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wenedyk (de)
Wenedyk (gelöscht) Mal wieder so eine irrelevante fiktive Sprache, die sich einfach mal jemand ausgedacht hat. Ich denke mir demnächst mal "Huzelwutz" als Sprache aus. "Wie sähe der Rheinische Dialekt aus, wenn wir Tangalok einkreuzen?" ((ó)) Käffchen?!? 10:17, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) : Ich wollte erst noch eine zweite Meinung hören... also Löschen --gunny Rede! Hilfe! 10:20, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Skasowatus tutus kompletus bzdurus (in Wenedyk); dt.: Löschen AN 10:20, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::also ich glaube die polnische sprache sagt dazu nachdem es einfluß von ganz vielen sprachen ausgesetzt war usunąć (löschen), außer die relevanz dieser Sprache wird dargelegt ...Sicherlich Post 11:07, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube, in der pl:WP entspricht {szybkie kasowanko} unserem {Löschen} (sollte das Zeug es auch erfahren!) AN 15:11, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :Ob dies sprachwissenschaftlich relevant ist mögen die Experten entscheiden, mich erinnert es an "hätte der Hund nicht geschissen, hätte er den Hasen bekommen" --Uwe G. ¿Θ? 13:24, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Über die Bedeutung der Sprache wird leider nicht viel gesagt, klingt eher wie ein reines Denkmodell also löschen --MsChaos 14:11, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Ach Dickbauch. Zunächst kannst du mit Tangalok alles kreuzen, es kommt doch kein Tagalog heraus. Ich bin natürlich für Behalten. Plansprachen, die veröffentlicht sind, haben eine Existenzberechtigung in der Wikipedia. Tiontai 18:10, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::Warum eigentlich? Owly K blablabla 20:37, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::: Warum? Weil es bereits ein deutlicher Schritt ist, seine Plansprache überhaupt ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Sicher, der Artikel von Wenedyk müsste deutlich überarbeitet werden und erweitert, aber ich denke, der Ansatz ist interessant. Tiontai 07:11, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::::Das würde mich auch interessieren. Jeder kann sich eine URL besorgen und dort veröffentlichen, was das Zeug hält. Soll die WP in die Lächerlichkeit abgleiten? AN 21:53, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::::Lächerlich wird die Wikipedia, wenn man in ihr nur Esperanto, Ido und Interlingua finden wird. Ich verstehe Löschanträge, wenn es sich um Unfug handelt, oder irgendwelcher Müll eingebracht wurde. Aber wenn vernünftige Informationen da sind, warum wird auch das kritisiert? Das Relevanzkriterium ist für mich nicht gegeben. Ich schlage Lexika auf, weil ich Sachen suche, die ich sonst nicht finden kann. Und da hatte ich halt die Hoffnung, in der Wikipedia zu finden, weil die nicht von Seitenzahlen und Auflagenhöhen beschränkt ist. Tiontai 07:11, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::::::"Weil es bereits ein deutlicher Schritt ist, seine Plansprache überhaupt ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu bringen." - Die WP dient nicht dazu, Theorien jeglicher Art ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu bringen - und dies gilt für die Plansprachen-Konstrukte genauso wie für alle anderen. Das sind doch keine "vernünftige Informationen", das sind nur Erfindungen einer Person. AN 12:37, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::::Ķąńśęłłąć (Wenedyk). — Martin Vogel 22:43, 20. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::::Ich plädiere dringend für die Entwicklung einer Plansprache, die verdeutlicht, wie das Deutsche heute klänge, wenn wir genetisch bedingt alle zum Lispeln neigten. Pardon - nicht jedes nette sprachwissenschaftliche Gedankenexperiment ist von lexikalischer Relevanz, nur, weil es irgendwo veröffentlicht wurde. Würde man jeden sinnfreien Geistesblitz aufnehmen, den der internationale Wissenschaftsbetrieb hervorbringt, dann wäre die WP binnen Stunden ein Chaos. Löschen! --HH 12:31, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ---- Gegrüßt! Lass ich mich erst mal vorstellen: meine Name ist Jan van Steenbergen, ich bin ein aktiver Teilnehmer an der Holländischen Wikipedie, und ich bin der Schöpfer der unterliegenden Plansprache, Wenedyk. Ich habe diese Diskussion zufälligerweise gefunden und möchte einziges hinzufügen. Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine ungezweifelt zahlreichen Deutschfehler. Erst mal über den Löschungsvorschlag. Ich habe bestimmt nicht die Absicht hier meine eigene Kreation zu verteidigen. Es war nicht meine Idee es hier einzubringen, ich hab es hier nicht eingebracht, und seitdem habe ich micht mit der Einhalt des Artikels gar nicht bemüht. Also was ich hier schreibe soll bestimmt nicht als Vanity betrachtet werden. Ich glaube, es gibt zwei underschiedenen Grunden für den Löschantrag. Erstens, daß einigen unter euch der Meinung sind daß das Wenedyk eine "irrelevante, fiktive Sprache" ist, und zweitens, daß es ein viel zu kurzes und dazu schlecht geschriebens Artikel ist. Über das zweite Argument kann ich kurz sein: ich bin damit einverstanden, daß dieses Artikel zu kurz ist und nicht besonders gut geschrieben. Meiner Meinung nach entspricht es gar nicht die Qualitätsstandarte eines guten Artikels. Ich bin jedoch bereit damit zu helfen es zu verbessern wenn ihr wollt, oder vielleicht es zu übersetzen aus dem Englischen or aus dem Holländischen. Übrigens muß ich auch sagen, daß das Wenedyk als Plansprache völlig mißklassifiziert ist; es ist gar nicht gemeint eine Welthilfssprache zu werden oder von ändern tatsächlich gelernt zu werden. Wenn das meine Absicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich bestimmt eine ganz andere Sprache gemacht! Das zweite Punkt zwingt mich hier zu reagieren. Eine ähnliche Diskusion über das Wenedyk hat schon viel früher stattgefunden auf wikipedia.nl (hier). Ja, ehrlich gesagt tut es mich wirklich Leid daß diese Diskussion immer wieder zurückkehrt in verschiedenen Wikipedien über verschiedenen Plansprachen. Ich bin schon müde davon! Meistens weil dieselbe Argumente (irrelevant, fiktiv, ausgedacht von einer Person, usw.) immer benützt werden von Leuten die a) alles was mit Plansprachen zu tun hat als Unsinn betrachten; b) überhaupt keine Ahnung haben worüber sie reden. Dickbauch sagt: Mal wieder so eine irrelevante fiktive Sprache, die sich einfach mal jemand ausgedacht hat. Ich denke mir demnächst mal "Huzelwutz" als Sprache aus. "Wie sähe der Rheinische Dialekt aus, wenn wir Tangalok einkreuzen?". Erstens, Wenedyk is nicht eine fiktive Sprache. Es ist eine reelle Sprache, mit einem vollständingen Grammatik, ein Lexikon von ca. 3.000 Wörtern und ein substantielles Textkorpus. Zweitens, natürlich hat das Wenedyk jemand sich ausgedacht. Genau so wie J.S. Bach auch seine Kantaten und Passionen ausgedacht hat. Jedes Kunstwerk was einmal mal von jemandem ausgedacht, warum sollte das im Falle künstlicher Sprachen plötzlich ein Problem sein? Dasselbe gilt auch für das Argument daß künstliche Sprachen die nicht aus politischen sondern künstlichen Motiven entstanden sind, kein Zweck haben. Also, was ist das Zweck einer Symphonie? Oder eines Gemäldes? Nein, ich bin einverstanden mit Tiontai daß eine Wikipedia die außer Esperanto, Ido und Interlingua nicht von Plansprachen wissen will, lächerlich sei. Drittens, wie kann man beurteilen ob eine künstliche Sprache relevant ist oder nicht? Im Falle von Welthilfssprachen könnte man sich natürlich auf den Anzahl von Benutzern verlassen, aber beim Wenedyk handelt's sich nicht um eine Welthilfssprache. Was kann ich mehr sagen? Ich werde ehrlich sein: ich habe niemals geglaubt daß Wenedyk wirklich relevant sei. Aber es ist auch so daß ich sehr regelmäßig Email bekomme von Leuten die mein Site gesehen haben; daß das Wenedyk in der Conlang-Gemeinschaft als wichtiges und representatives Beispiel einer gewissenen Richtung betrachtet wird; daß verschiedenen Professoren und Unidozenten es in ihren Vorlesungen erwähnt haben; daß ihr eigener Professor Tilman Berger es in einem Artikel erwähnt hat; und daß auch ein Polnisches Zeitschrift über das Wenedyk geschrieben hat. HH schreibt: Ich plädiere dringend für die Entwicklung einer Plansprache, die verdeutlicht, wie das Deutsche heute klänge, wenn wir genetisch bedingt alle zum Lispeln neigten. Pardon - nicht jedes nette sprachwissenschaftliche Gedankenexperiment ist von lexikalischer Relevanz, nur, weil es irgendwo veröffentlicht wurde. Würde man jeden sinnfreien Geistesblitz aufnehmen, den der internationale Wissenschaftsbetrieb hervorbringt, dann wäre die WP binnen Stunden ein Chaos. Löschen! Mein lieber HH, es tut mir Leid wenn meine Sprache ihrem Geschmack nicht entspricht, aber das ist doch wirklich kein Grund den Leuten Information vor zu enthalten, oder mich zu beleidingen! Im kurzen: ich bitte nicht den Löschantrag zurückzunehmen. Ich bin nicht in der Position das zu machen. Aber bitte, benützt zumindestens die richtige Argumente! Übrigens: wenn die Englische, Polnische, Niederländische, Tschechische und Spanische Wikipedia das Wenedyk offenbar wichtig genug finden, ist diese Diskussion auf der Deutschen wirklich notwendig? Liebe grüße, --IJzeren Jan 16:01, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) :Ohne nach diesem Statement des Erfinders (Entwicklers?) mich auf diese spezielle Sprache beziehen zu wollen, gilt meine Frage von oben immer noch: Warum sind Plansprachen, die bloß irgendwo veröffentlicht wurden, automatisch relevant? HH hat vielleicht nicht die feinste Ausdrucksweise gewählt, dennoch halte ich eben diesen Gedankengang für real. Im Prinzip kann jeder so eine Sprache erfinden (entwickeln?), irgendwo in irgendeinem Medium veröffentlichen (was sicher ein "deutlicher Schritt" ist, Tiontai, aber kein schwieriger), und schon darf sie hier einziehen? Gut, andererseits wird wohl kein Mensch nur eine Sprache entwickeln, um in die WP zu kommen. Aber jeder kann "Huzelwutz© by ((ó))" , eine linguistisch völlig blödsinnige Sprache, z.B. ins Web stellem, und die Fachwelt (auch die WP) wochenlang damit beschäftigen. Nur um sich einen Namen zu machen/Leute zu ärgern/selbst darzustellen/was weiß ich. Gab es da eigentlich schon mal ein Meinungsbild? Eigentlich war dieser mein Beitrag ja ein bißchen offtopic, wa? Sorry. Owly K blablabla 18:27, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Hallo Owly! Du hast bestimmt Recht daß eine Plansprache die irgendwo veröffenlicht worden ist, dadurch nicht automatisch relevant wird. Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Leider ist das Umgekehrte wahr (daß man eine Sprache die nicht veröffentlicht ist auch nicht au serieux nehmen kann), und darum kann man eine Webanwesenheit zumindestens als ein Anfang deuten. ::Aus Erfahrung kann ich jedoch sagen, daß man nicht nur so "eine linguistisch völlig blödsinnige Sprache" ins Web stellt und damit die Fachwelt wochenlang beschäftigt. Eine Sprache wie Wenedyk is das Resultat jahrenlanger Arbeit, und wenn ich es nur machen würde mit dem Ziel Leute zu ärgern oder so könnte ich wirklich etwas besseres bedenken. Übrigens gibt es hunderte solcher Conlang-Skizzen auf dem Net. Vielleicht ist es für den Leihmann schwierig die Unterschied an zu erkennen, persönlich habe ich, als erfahrener Conlanger, keine Schwierigkeiten damit. Und im allgemeinen ziehe ich vor solche Sprachen nicht in die Wikipedia aufzunehmen. ::Bleibt die Frage wie man die Relevanz einer Sprache feststellen kann. Siehe dafür meine Antwort an Sicherlich. --IJzeren Jan 20:16, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) :::Eingeworfen: Es geht mir auch nciht speziell um Wenedyk; Sorry, wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt habe. Eigentlich hätte ich es nicht schöner formulieren können als IJzeren Jan: Bleibt die Frage wie man die Relevanz einer Sprache feststellen kann. Das "siehe dafür..." hab ich nicht gefunden. Owly K blablabla 20:34, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::::Das stimmt, so schnell schreibe ich nicht auf Deutsch. Aber jetzt ist's da! --IJzeren Jan 20:38, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) :haie Jan, die Relevanz deiner Sprache ergibt sich ganz bestimmt nicht dadurch, dass sie in anderen Wikipedias steht. Was ihre relevanz anzeigen würde wäre wenn es veröffentlichungen/kritiken/diskussionen in mehreren wissenschaftlich anerkannten Publikationen gibt (was nachprüfbar angegeben werden sollte und es sollte dann übrigens auch im Artikel stehen). Leider habe ich davon nichts gelesen. Solange das nicht der fall ist ist die sprache sorry unrelevant ...Sicherlich Post 18:48, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Fair enough, wie die Franzosen sagen wann sie lange genug in England studiert haben. ;) Ich bin mich bewußt von zwei Artikeln. Eines war publiziert im Februari 2004-Nummer des polnischen Zeitschrifts Wiedza i Życie. Der Titel war "Nowa Mowa", die Autorin war Dorota Gut. Das Artikel Tilman Bergers ist auch auf dem Internet verfugbar. Der Titel ist "Vom Erfinden Slavischer Sprachen": hier. Es gab glaub ich noch ein drittes Artikel, aber jetzt kann ich mich keine Details erinnern. Zresztą, dziękuję za poprawki na mojej stronie użytkownickiej. Tschüß, --IJzeren Jan 20:38, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) BEHALTEN: Relevant. Guter, d.h. diskussionswürdiger Ansatz. Eine Bereicherung. Christian Zelger 20:25, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) * Wenn es in dem wissenschaftlichen Aufsatz eines Slawisten erwähnt wird, ist es für mich relevant genug. Auch wenn mich Tilmans Meinung noch intereressieren würde, mein Votum vorerst: ausbauen und behalten --elya 20:54, 21. Jul 2005 (CEST) Sehr geehrter Herr van Steenbergen, Es lag mir fern, Sie oder Ihr wissenschaftliches Werk mit meiner Äußerung beleidigen zu wollen - sollte dies der Fall gewesen sein, so bitte ich herzlich um Entschuldigung. Polemik ist im Rahmen der Löschkandidatendiskussion allerdings üblich - anderenfalls wäre es hier entsetzlich langweilig. Ich verstehe, wie viel Ihnen das Wenedyk bedeuten mag, aber lexikalische Relevanz kann ich trotzdem (noch) nicht erkennen. Beste Grüße! --HH 16:21, 22. Jul 2005 (CEST) :Natürlich, HH, und das verstehe ich auch sehr gut. Selbst bin ich auch ein aktiver Wikipedist, und normalerweise auch ein großer Liebhaber von Polemiken. Im Allgemeinen würde ich Ihnen jedoch raten vorsichtig zu formulieren. Aber Schwamm drüber! Wie ich gesagt habe, ich habe mich nicht in die Diskussion gemischt mit dem Ziel dieses Lemma zu verteidigen, nur um einige Sachen zu erklären. Wie viel das Wenedyk für mich persönlich bedeutet hat keine Relevanz, genau sowie es viele Sachen in der Wikipedia gibt die für mich gar keine Relevanz haben aber die ich jedoch nicht für Löschung antrage. -- Liebe Grüße, IJzeren Jan 17:57, 22. Jul 2005 (CEST) und dazu hab ich mich auch regelmäßig für die Löschung einer Kunstsprache ausgesprochen. :So eine lange Diskussion um so ein kurzes Artikelchen ... Plansprachen usw. halte ich erst mal für eine sehr interessante Angelegenheit, soweit sie nicht nur eine Spielerei sind. Da ist die Zahl der Sprecher oder ähnliches nicht das Kriterium. Vielleicht ist Wenedyk ja ein aufschlussreiches linguistisches Experiment, nur leider erfährt man im Artikel nur allerdürrste Fakten. Der Artikel müsste erst sehr deutlich ausgebaut werden, um entscheiden zu können, ob das Lemma behalten werden sollte. Grundsätzlich neige ich zu ja, was den jetzigen Text betrifft aber eher zu nein. Rainer ... 18:56, 22. Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Ich möchte erstens darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die Sprache zumindest bei den englischsprachigen Kollegen keineswegs so unumstritten ist, wie Jan suggeriert. Siehe dazu den aktuellen dortigen LA, auf dem Jan und ich bereits einen Meinungsaustausch hatten, den ich hier aber nicht noch mal auf Deutsch reproduzieren will. Nach Jans eigener Aussage wurde übrigens auch gegen den niederländischen Artikel ein LA gestellt. Auch wenn dieser abgelehnt wurde, zeigen die Beispiele, dass die Relevanz zumindest alles andere als eindeutig ist. ::Zweitens ist zu berücksichtigen, dass es hier nicht um eine eigenständige Sprache geht, sondern um ein Element eines Alternativweltszenarios namens Ill Bethisad, das von einer Handvoll Enthusiasten liebevoll gepflegt wird und übrigens noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Pseudo-Sprachen nach ähnlichem Prinzip enthält (mindestens zwei fiktive kelto-romanische Sprachen auf den britischen Inseln, sowie ein slawo-romanischer Dialekt in Schlesien, der wohl eine Anspielung auf das real existierende "Wasserpolnische" darstellen soll). Wenn wir Wenedyk hier aufnehmen, müssten wir diese anderen "Sprachen" demnächst konsequenterweise ebenfalls akzeptieren. ::Drittens würde mich auch Benutzer:Tilman Bergers Meinung dazu persönlich interessieren. Aber aus seinem Aufsatz, auf den Jan sich hier beruft, quasi eine unangreifbare slawistische Legitimation von Wenedyk abzuleiten, halte ich für verfehlt. Nicht zuletzt handelt es sich um einen etwas jovialen Gratulationsartikel, bei dem weniger die Wissenschaftlichkeit, sondern eher der Unterhaltungsaspekt im Vordergrund steht. Tilman Berger hat sich für den Artikel im Internet nach Plansprachen mit slawischer Basis umgesehen und alles aufgeführt, was er finden konnte und einigermaßen Substanz hatte - unter augenzwinkernder Anspielung auf die Tatsache, "dass sich die Anzahl der slavischen Sprachen ständig ändert, bzw. um es genauer zu sagen, dass sie stetig zunimmt" (S. 1). Die recht spärlichen Angaben zu "Wenedyk" auf S. 7 (übrigens nach einer weiteren von Jan erfundenen Sprache, über die er noch weniger zu sagen weiß) lauten vollständig: "Auch Wenedyk wurde von Jan van Steenbergen konzipiert und gehört ebenso zu Ill Bethisad, die zugrunde liegende Vorstellung ist aber noch deutlich reizvoller. Wenedyk spielt mit der Idee, die Polen seien im Laufe ihrer Geschichte von einer romanischen Sprache überlagert worden. Dementsprechend bedient sich Wenedyk einer Orthografie, die der polnischen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht, und hat eine romanisch angehauchte Grammatik (mit “nur” vier Kasus, aber dafür fünf Tempora, inklusive Imperfekt, Perfekt und Futur II). Das Vokabular ist eine Mischung aus Slavisch und Romanisch (da hilft dann auch das Altkirchenslavische nicht mehr weiter...). Als Beispieltext sei der Anfang von Caesars De Bello Gallico angeführt: ...". So weit, so gut. Tilman Berger sinniert abschließend über die Frage, "die sich die geneigte Leserin und der geneigte Leser wahrscheinlich schon länger stellen: Was haben alle diese skurrilen Ausgeburten menschlicher Phantasie überhaupt mit Slavistik gemeinsam? Sollte man sie nicht lieber mit Schweigen übergehen, anstatt den Autoren (Autorinnen scheint es nicht zu geben) unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die sie womöglich zu weiteren Untaten animiert?" (Hervorhebung von mir). Er beantwortet diese naheliegende Frage für sich zwar letztlich mit nein, da "es durchaus wissenschaftliche Fragestellungen gibt, unter denen diese Plansprachen untersucht werden können" (S. 9). Nun gibt es allerdings fast nichts, dass nicht unter der ein oder anderen wissenschaftlichen Fragestellung untersucht werden könnte, und Tilman Berger schließt auch nur sehr allgemeine wissenschaftliche Überlegungen daran an, aus denen sich auch keinesfalls eine besondere (oder überhaupt irgendeine) sprachwissenschaftliche Relevanz von Wenedyk herauslesen lässt. ::Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich könnte mir eine kurze Erörterung von "Wenedyk" allenfalls im Rahmen eines allgemeinen Artikels über künstliche slawische Sprachen vorstellen, den Tilman vielleicht bei Gelegenheit schreiben könnte; oder aber im Rahmen eines allgemeinen Artikels über die von Jan und seinen Mitstreitern kreierte Alternativwelt, den man notfalls noch rechtfertigen könnte, auch wenn ich persönlich das bereits für sehr grenzwertig hielte (siehe Link zur engl. Diskussion oben). Ein eigenständiges hingegen Lemma Wenedyk suggeriert m.E. eine eigenständige Realwelt-Relevanz, die schlicht und einfach nicht gegeben ist. Außerdem würde es durch die berüchtigte normative Kraft des Faktischen einen Präzendenzfall schaffen, der die Immunkräfte der Wikipedia gegen das Eindringen von "Memen" aus privaten fiktiven Welten, wie sie es im Internet nun mal wie Sand am Meer gibt, weiter schwächen würde. Darum löschen. --Thorsten1 14:29, 24. Jul 2005 (CEST) :: Habe den Artikel zusammen mit Jan ein wenig aufpoliert. Ich hoffe, dass der Artikel damit ein ausbaufähiger Stub ist und behalten werden kann. Tiontai 21:30, 26. Jul 2005 (CEST) Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich mich so spät zu Wort melde, aber in der letzten Woche war ich unterwegs und nach der Rückkehr erst einmal irgendwo zwischen sprachlos und fasziniert davon, wie jetzt schon wissenschaftliche Artikel von mir in der Wikipedia zum Thema werden. Meine Ansichten über Wenedyk und andere künstliche Sprachen haben sich im Laufe der Zeit weiterentwickelt, daher muss ich ein klein bisschen ausführlicher werden. # Ursprünglich mal war der Festschriftartikel, auf den hier Bezug genommen wird, eher etwas scherzhaft gemeint, das hat Thorsten1 ganz richtig erkannt. Ich fand es selbst ziemlich merkwürdig, dass Leute Sprachen erfinden und ins Netz stellen, und wenn ihr mich damals gefragt hättet, hätte ich sicher die Enzyklopädierelevanz des Artikels verneint. # Auch damals hätte ich allerdings schon darauf hingewiesen, dass man aus der kurzen Behandlung von Wenedyk nicht unbedingt den Schluss ziehen soll, als gäbe hierzu nur wenig zu sagen - der Artikel musste eh recht kurz sein, und Wenedyk, das ja gar keine slawische Sprache sein soll, sondern eine Kreuzung zwischen Slawisch und Romanisch, kam dann noch kürzer weg. # Als der Artikel dann erschienen war (bzw. genauer, sobald ich ihn auf meine Homepage gestellt hatte), entspann sich eine Diskussion über ihn auf der Mailingliste Slaviconlang, wo sich all die Menschen, die gerne slawische Sprachen erfinden, austauschen, und ich habe dann auch mit verschiedenen Leuten korrespondiert, u.a. mit Jan van Ijzeren. Hier konnte ich dann feststellen, dass in den Kreisen der Spracherfinder doch einiger Sachverstand versammelt ist und dass es durchaus Spass macht, sich mit ihnen auszutauschen. Ich habe die Thematik dann zwar nicht weiterverfolgt, wäre aber jedenfalls mit manch schlichtem Argument, das oben geäußert wurde, nicht einverstanden, vor allem mit Äußerung der Art "dann könnte ich auch ja irgendeine blöde Sprache erfinden und sie ins Netz stellen" - hierzu würde ich sagen: "mach mal und wir sehen dann, ob du das wirklich so kompetent und gleichzeitig witzig hinbekommst wie Jan und Co." # Auf den engen Zusammenhang des Projekts Wenedyk mit der Alternativwelt Ill Bethisad wurde oben schon hingewiesen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich ein gangbarer Weg, einen Artikel über diese Alternativwelt zu schreiben, dort Wenedyk zu erwähnen und den Artikel Wenedyk in einen Redirect auf Ill Bethisad zu verwandeln. Das soll aber nicht als Argument für Löschung missverstanden werden, erst müsste mal jemand etwas über Ill Bethisad schreiben, dann könnte man weitersehen. Über die Enzyklopädierelevant von Ill Bethisad kann man sicher auch trefflich streiten, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass sich ein Artikel wie Darkover mehr oder weniger unangefochten seit langem hält, sehe ich keinen Grund, jetzt die Alternativwelten gegeneinander auszuspielen... # Mein Plädoyer ist insgesamt, den Artikel zu behalten und gegebenenfalls später in einen größeren Artikel zu der Alternativwelt Ill Bethisad zu integrieren. Inzwischen ist er ja auch einigermaßen erweitert worden. Gruß --Tilman 00:10, 27. Jul 2005 (CEST) Ich stimme auch für behalten! Ob eine Sprache zu einer fiktiven Welt gehört oder nicht, sollte nicht in erster Linie Ausschlag geben sein (siehe natürlich Quenya, Klingonisch und Konsorten). Soweit ich das erkennen kann, steckt hinter der Entwicklung von Wenedyk durchaus eine Menge Hirnschmalz und eine professionelle analytische Herangehensweise. Danke für dass Statement von Tilman: "mach mal und wir sehen dann, ob du das wirklich so kompetent und gleichzeitig witzig hinbekommst wie Jan und Co." Klar, es gibt genug Sprachen, die schnell mal so erfunden worden sind - es gibt teilweise sogar Software, die den größten Teil für einen erledigen kann - aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass hinter einem Projekt, dass auf den ersten Blick etwas komisch ausschaut, nicht ein Haufen Überlegung dahintersteckt. Wenn die Intention hinter der Sprache primär auch keine wissenschaftliche ist, so ist sie IMHO durchaus mit zB. linguistischen Rekonstruktionen von Ursprachen zu vergleichen oder mit Fragestellungen wie: wie sah die englische Sprache vor der Eroberung durch Wilhelm I aus; welchen Einfluss üben verschiedene Sprachen generell aufeinander aus und wie? Auch wenn die Sprachen die aus solchen Fragen heraus entstehen nie etwas anderes sein können als mühsame Versuche, im Endeffekt Spielereien, so meine ich, dass sie für generell an Sprachen Interessierte, wie mich, sehr aufschlussreich, und damit enzyklopädisch relevant sind. --Primordial 12:30, 27. Jul 2005 (CEST) :Primordial, dass potenziell "hinter der Entwicklung von Wenedyk durchaus eine Menge Hirnschmalz und eine professionelle analytische Herangehensweise" steckt, hat keiner - ich jedenfalls nicht - bestritten; es steht hier aber nun mal nicht zur Diskussion. "Ob eine Sprache zu einer fiktiven Welt gehört oder nicht, sollte nicht in erster Linie Ausschlag geben sein (siehe natürlich Quenya, Klingonisch und Konsorten)". Natürlich nicht - das entscheidende Kriterium, dass die Aufnahme einer fiktiven Sprache rechtfertigen kann, ist m.E. die Bekanntheit und Relevanz der jeweiligen Fiktion in der realen Welt. Und da sehe ich Star Trek, Darkover (Tilmans Beispiel) oder das Tolkiensche Universum, auf das Quenya umleitet (!) nun einmal in einer völlig anderen Kategorie als Ill Bethisad - da kann letzteres intellektuell noch so anspruchsvoll sein. Auch dass Spekulationen über alternative historische Entwicklungen, ob nun in der Politik oder in der Linguistik, mit wissenschaftlichem Sachverstand und Akribie betrieben werden können, dass sich die Konstruktion fiktiver Sprachen sich ähnlicher Methoden bedienen kann wie die Rekonstruktion hypothetischer Ursprachen usw. - steht alles außer Frage. Aber auch wenn man diesen wissenschaftlichen Aspekt herausstellt (obwohl Jan und seine Mitstreiter auf en:Wikipedia:Votes_for_deletion/Wenedyk übrigens eher auf den künstlerischen Aspekt der Sache abstellen), und auch wenn Jan sein Gedankenexperiment schon außerhalb von Wikipedia "veröffentlicht" hat, wäre eine Zweitveröffentlichung in Wikipedia aus meiner Sicht immer noch haarscharf an der Theoriebildung. (Im Übrigen auch hier noch mal der Hinweis, dass das Paralleluniversum Il Bethisad sogar sein eigenes Wikipedia-Pendant hat - in dem allerdings der Artikel Wenedyk um einiges dürrer ausfällt als Wenedyk oder en:Wenedyk.) :Tilman - danke für deine ausführliche und plausible Einschätzung, der ich mich im Ergebnis anschließen kann, wenn auch nicht in der Begründung. Denn wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, hättest du selbst früher auch die "Enzyklopädierelevanz des Artikels verneint", stimmst jetzt aber vor allem darum für behalten, weil du anhand der Rezeption deines Artikels festgestellt hast, "dass in den Kreisen der Spracherfinder doch einiger Sachverstand versammelt ist und dass es durchaus Spass macht, sich mit ihnen auszutauschen". Anders als einige der obigen Löschbefürworter kann ich mir das zwar durchaus vorstellen, aber das allein gibt für mich eben noch nicht den Ausschlag zum Behalten. :Letzten Endes stimme ich deinem Vorschlag zu, die Informationen zu Wenedyk in einem Überblicksartikel zu Il Bethisad unterzubringen, der unter Umständen tragbar wäre - auch wenn ich da persönlich eher Zweifel hätte. (Dazu, einen Artikel über slawische Plansprachen zu schreiben, hast du ja anscheinend keine Ambitionen... ;-)) Wozu ich mich aber nicht durchringen kann, ist, einen Artikel allein deshalb bis auf weiteres zu behalten, weil mich sein obskurer Gegenstand vielleicht persönlich interessiert, und er irgendwann in einem anderen, nur unter Umständen behaltenswerten und jedenfalls noch nicht existenten Artikel aufgehen könnte. Eine sauberere Lösung wäre es wohl, das ganze vorläufig auf Jans Benutzerseite zu parken - allein schon, um Nachahmer abzuschrecken, die auf einer Yahoo-Seite auch liebevoll eine fiktive Welt beschreiben, anschließend deren Sprache(n) hier aufnehmen wollen und dann mühsam davon überzeugt werden müssen, warum ihr Steckenpferd angeblich nicht so professionell und wissenschaftlich sein soll wie Jans. --Thorsten1 22:54, 28. Jul 2005 (CEST) Kurz eine Begründung: Wenedyk scheint weder als Sprache, noch als wissenschaftliche Arbeit noch als Kunstwerk eine nennenswerte Bedeutung zu besitzen. Also gelöscht. --DaTroll 00:09, 31. Jul 2005 (CEST) :Gelöscht? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich darüber ziemlich überrascht! Wenn ich alles was hier oben geschrieben ist interpretiere, gibt's sieben für Behalten und acht für Löschen. Normalerweise würde das bedeuten, daß ein Artikel (das auch noch so gründlich von Tiontai ausgebaut ist) nicht nur so gelöscht werden kann; braucht man dafür kein Konsensus? :Ich muß auch hinzufügen, daß ich aus der Begründung den Eindruck bekomme daß DaTroll die Diskussion gar nicht gelesen hat; und auch gar nicht damit gerechtnet hat das die Seite in der Zwischenzeit einen ganz anderen, und viel besseren, Text bekommen hat? :Drittens möchte ich sagen: im Moment gibt's in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia eine Diskussion mit dem Ziel objektive Kriterien festzustellen damit man die Relevanz einer künstlichen Sprache einfächer quantifizieren kann. Es wäre vielleicht besser ab zu warten was dort herauskommt. :Zuletzt tut's mir Leid daß die Seite schon gelöscht ist; gerne hätte ich Thorstens Idee die Seite vorläufig auf meiner Benutzerseite zu parken ausgeführt. Ist's vielleicht möglich die Seite kurz zu aktivieren und zu Verschieben nach Benutzer:IJzeren Jan/Wenedyk, damit auch die Versionen/Autoren und die Diskussion behalten bleiben? Vielen dank, IJzeren Jan 22:48, 31. Jul 2005 (CEST)